Red Alert 2StrikeforceFive Part1: Chronosphere BC
by ObinGam
Summary: A Red Alert 2 story about a Allied special force


Chapter one:  
  
The New Wave  
  
".from dust til´ dust."  
  
The funeral hadn´t went on for that long. The priest had just said the most important things, only because the Soviet forces where a half mile from Obinum City, Nevada(formely known as Area-51 and a circle of ten kilomiters around it. It is now the only place in the world that is not in Soviet power), where the funeral was.  
The funeral where for Strike-Wave-Four, the Allies fourth strike wave against the Soviet camp in New Springfield, Colorado. The wave, consisted of nine men and women; three GI:s, three rocketeres, two Chrono Legionaires and one Enginare. They had got in a trap, before they got to the main street in NS. The two Chronos where the only ones who got out of there alive. They had died in some kind of a Nuclear sickness, they´ve got from one of the Soviet Nuclear power-plant. Therefor, there was only two coffins. The other members of the wave was beeing hallowed by pictures framed of flowers and other nice and calm things.  
Jobe Rawl, a captain who had been questioned for his connections with the Soviets (before the war began), stood in front of the other visitors on the funeral. Beside him, stood the civilian enginare Larry Laffer, and his wife Carol. It was Larrys daughter who had been one of the Chronos. Two steps back, stood two women, and six men.they where the other half of the next Strike-Wave, led by Jobe.  
  
After the funeral, Jobe and his army, went directly to the Allied Battle Lab, which stood on the former City Hall of Obinum City. There, they were going to get a debrief of there mission.  
The Battle-Lab stood in the middle of the street, looking out over the town like a temple of god.The door was opened by the GI guard, and Jobe and his men, went inside. "Welcome, men!" said the lady behind the desk. Jobe said tio his seargents that they should go and stand in the corner, until he had showed his badge to the lady behind the desk. "Are you the commander of this squad?" she asked. "Yes, I am Jobe Rawl, Captain of the Strike-wave Five commado group." "Oh, really.it was to bad about the Forth, that they walked right into a trap, I mean." The lady looked at her computerscreen and then back at Jobe. "Can you give me your com-number, please?" "With pleasure, 101186." (The com-number was first jused as a bank account code, then, when the Soviets attacked, it was used to identify each individual. A person inflicted by the so called Phsycic Beacon, or PB, is not able to say his own com-number.)  
The lady behind the desk, typed in the number on the computer, and then looked at Jobe once more. "I see here that general Burns is expecting you and your wave in the council room. If I were you, I would hury!" "Thank´s for the information, I´ll do that." Jobe headed for his troop and together they walked towards the elevator. Larry Laffer, the engineer, pushed the buttun on the elevator door, and when they opened, he got in first. "Is everybody ready?" Larry asked them. Not suprised, he never got any awnser to that question, only angry looks. "Yep, and up we go!" he pushed the button wich read number three, and then the elivator started moving.  
  
Inside the elevator, Jobe manished to read of, his new group a bit in his mind, he also remembered how he had got to be a member of Strike-wave Five;  
One morning, a few days ago, Jobe Rawl, got a phonecall from a certain general Burns. If he had knew, what the call was about, he had got it directly.instead of using the *redial* button. The general had used his own office number, instead of using the Battle Lab front-desk number. So, when Burns had awnsered Jobes call, jobe had mistaken Burns for the secretary. "Hi, I am in a hurry, so can you connect me to chiefs office right away?!" Jobe had said. "We.well. I am the chief." Burnses voice had sounded like an inmait to Jobe, so he hadn´t givien him any respect at all. "What?" Jobe gave him a quick responce. "Come on junior, just connect me. "To whom?" now, Burns was becoming a little worried (a week before, had he gotten a new phone, a phone that didn´t have any ordinary buttons, just buttons as: redial, line one, -two, -three an so on, and a button that said *red-alert line*. And besides, Burns hadn´t practised on his new phone since his nephew John, was over at burnses mansion, to celebrate Burnses birthday, and that was on the same day he had gotten the phone). "Well, to your chief of course." "I am genera." "Oh, just shut up and listen to me!" Jobe had interupted. "Connect me already!" "But to whom?" "To.to." now Jobes anger made him stubber to. "TO YOUR BLOODY CHIEF OF COURSE, YOU LITTLE SOVIET ASSHOLE-SHITSUMMONER-AND-BUTTEATING-HEADACHE-AND- LITESODA-DRINKER!!!" he suddenly cried out. "I DON'T HAVE ANYBODY OVER ME. SO YOU MUST MEAN SOMEONE UNDER ME!" now Burnses temper was a bit low, to. Jobe didn´t listen very well so he had replied that the one that he thought was an inmate, could stick his *chief-pretending-stuff* up his aurectum. Of course, Burns did mind that he did not respect his superior chief. So therefore, Burns cried out back to Jobe a rather harsh word (in fact, I can´t write the word in this story, because of human standard). "Oh, you didn´t have to say that word to me. thats just not right." Jobe pleade. "Okay, sorry.but please listen to me. I-am-general-Charles-Burns" Burns spelled out to Jobe so he would understand correctly.  
Jobe stoped thinking for a moment to just melt what he had just herd. He held his phone a bit from his ear, and said to himself: "I am so dead." A quote that later would seem to be rather correct. Then Jobe put the phone back against his ear and started listening on what the general had to say.  
  
Jobe had met the Chrono Legionaire-seargent Ness (Nessie) Almec at Obinum City´s Boot-Camp for Chrono Legionaires (or OCL) the day after Jobe had gotten the information from the general. Jobe had desided to get his seargeants at the very best places in Nevada.  
The afro-amerikan Ness Almec, was a uniqe person. All his life, he had lived in the dream of beeing a Chrono Legionaire.and he had been. And now, he was one of the best. When people saw him just appear in his Chrono suit, they suddenly saw a giant. 


End file.
